The OWCA Files
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: These are the stories of the agents of the OWCA...(more specifically, Heinz the Ocelot, Maggie the Macaw, Harry the Hyena, Karen the Cat and Perry the Platypus) These are THE OWCA FILES!
1. Carpe Diem?

**Okay, so I've got the theme song from the 'Phineas and Ferb' standalone special, 'The OWCA Files' stuck in my head and it got me thinking...why not do some episodes of my own while we wait for Disney's decision on whether or not to make OWCA Files a series? This will be Doof and Perry-centered, plenty of action and plenty of friendship involved. Just fanwork here and just to have something to work with while I wait for either OWCA Files or 'Milo Murphy's Law' to debut later this year or early 2017. ROLL IT!**

PERRY THE PLATYPUS

HARRY THE HYENA

KAREN THE CAT

MAGGIE THE MACAW

HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ...HEINZ THE OCELOT

C'mon!

Major Monogram: These are the stories of the agents of the OWCA. These are...THE OWCA FILES!

We got animal agents wearing brown fedoras!

If you're a villain, then you can't ignore us!

Your evil plan is gonna fall before us!

And we'll explain it better when we get to the chorus!

'Cause if you find yourself hangin' out on a limb

And your chances of survival are increasingly slim

All the odds are stacked against you

And your prospects are grim...

Call THE ORGANIZATION WITHOUT A COOL ACRONYM

It's the OWCA FILES!

Yeah! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

C'mon! C'mon! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES! (The OWCA Files!)

OWCA!

The OWCA Files

Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh

'CARPE DIEM?'

It was one week after the defeat of Parenthesis. All was calm at OWCA, it was business as usual for our rag-tag group of agents, who were once again at the Carnival Caper training simulator. Agent P, otherwise known as Perry the Platypus, was in top form. Same can't be said for his comrades - Maggie the Macaw, Harry the Hyena, Karen the Cat and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (agent name: Heinz the Ocelot), his former archenemy who had become extended family to the little teal duck-billed platypus. This time, luck would be on the side of the new agent team as they complete their training mission in record time.

"Well done, team!", Carl commended the agents. "You finally finished Carnival Caper! You're now ready to graduate to Freeway Frenzy, the level 2 training mission.", he told them. He then led the team to Freeway Frenzy, but they were all stopped by Major Monogram.

"Good morning, agents.", Monogram greeted.

"Good morning, Major.", Doofenshmirtz greeted back.

"I trust your training mission was a success."

"It was, sir. They completed Carnival Caper in record time!", Carl reported.

"Well done! I knew Agent P would whip you guys into shape.", Major Monogram commented. His expression then turned serious. "When you're done on Freeway Frenzy, have Agent P's team report to my office. I have a new mission for them.", he told Carl.

"Duly noted, sir.", he said to Monogram as the Major returned to his office. After the team completed Freeway Frenzy, Carl then showed them to Major Monogram's office.

"Wow, Major Monogram...pretty swanky office you got here!", Doofenshmirtz commented.

"Krrr.", Perry chittered in agreement, flashing Doofenshmirtz a thumbs up.

"Squwak, cool office.", Maggie added, to which Harry added in his signature laugh.

"Thank you, team. It was all Carl's doing. With the extra money in the budget, I had Carl renovate the entire OWCA headquarters. But that's a story for another day. This is serious business. Please, pull up a chair, each of you.", He told the team. Once everyone was seated, Monogram began his briefing. "Very well, then. Team, our field agents have just reported that Dr. Diminutive has made some outlandish purchases as of late. These purchases include a 5000 watt laser beam, mirrors, explosives and a flamethrower. Head to Diminutive's lair in Florida, find out what he's up to and put the kibosh on his evil machinations. To help you out, you'll each get your own laser watch, which will also give your adversary an extreme ice cream headache, a harpoon gun and a grappling hook. Plus, considering the debacle of a ride we saw during the Parenthesis incident, you'll each get your own rocket car!", he told the team as the gadgets rose from the floor.

"Awesome!", Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"Krrrrr.", Perry chittered.

"Rawk, cool ride!", Maggie said and Harry laughed.

"Good luck, agents.", Monogram told the team as Doof, Perry, Maggie and Larry flew out.

On the road to Florida...

"Who would've thought Dr. Diminutive would be in Florida, because I sure didn't!", Doof told his teammates. To be honest, it also took Perry by surprise, even though he fought Diminutive just twice in his agent career prior to now. "Anyone know where we are?", Doof asked.

"Rawk! Atlanta, Georgia.", Maggie told Doof.

"Great! Shouldn't be long before we reach Diminutive's lair!", Doof exclaimed. Little did they know, they were being followed by droids...likely sent by Dr. Diminutive.

"Diminutive has robots now?", asked Doof. "Looks like we might want to punch it." At that moment, everyone moved the lever on their rocket cars to 'Punch It!', igniting the rockets on their cars to full blast to get away from Diminutive's droids and blast their way to Florida within an hour. "Here we are, guys! Florida! Now to find Diminutive..."

"Or for me to find you!", a voice from Doof's past said as a robotic hand grabbed the rocket cars. Moments later, the team found themselves in an evil lair. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz?! You're back on the good side?", Diminutive asked.

"Yeah. You remember I was raised by ocelots, making me an ocelot in the eyes of the law.", Doof explained.

"Well...that explains why you're at OWCA with Agent P now.", Diminutive said. "But no matter! Soon, all creative structures will be destroyed by me...Dr. Diminutive...and my ANTI-CREATION-ERATOR! These 5000 watt lasers generate enough heat to melt any structure in the entire world!", Dr. Diminutive explained. Perry then motioned to Maggie and Harry to charge in and attack Dr. Diminutive. However, thanks to his Napoleon complex, Diminutive was able to dodge each of their blows. That's when Doof and Perry charged in.

"Alright, Perry the Platypus! We're up! Let's roll!", Doof said to his partner.

"Krrrr.", Perry chittered in agreement as they charged into tackle Dr. Diminutive. One thing still remained...the self-destruct button.

"Oh, I forgot about the cat, didn't I?", Diminutive asked as Karen neared the self-destruct button. "NO! NOT THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!", Diminutive screamed as Karen pushed the self-destruct button, destroying the device...but not before it got a shot off, destroying a concert stage in Danville **(Note: I figure I should at least mention the 'Phineas and Ferb' group here)**.

"Note to self: Don't forget about the cat next time. CURSE YOU, AGENTS OF OWCA!", Diminutive screamed as Doof, Perry, Harry, Maggie and Karen flew out, en route back to OWCA.

Back at OWCA...

"Well done, team! You stopped Diminutive and saved creativity for future generations!", Monogram commended.

"I never thought I'd say this...but the 5 of you make a good team.", Carl said. "Now, come on...time for your next training mission.", He told the team as he led them to the Freeway Frenzy simulator.

"Guys, I think this is just the beginning of a wonderful friendship.", Doof said.

"Krrrr.", Perry chittered, climbing on top of the reformed evil scientist.

It's the OWCA FILES!

Yeah! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

C'mon! C'mon! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES! (The OWCA Files!)

OWCA!

 **That was episode 1 of 'The OWCA Files'! Next up, the team faces against Dr. Bringdown, where they'll be disguised as Slushy Dog employees (this coming from the end of the standalone special, 'The OWCA Files', where one of the pics was of Doof and the team disguised as Slushy Dog employees). STAY TUNED!**


	2. Can It, David!

**Here we go, gang! Episode 2 (technically episode 3 if you count the standalone special) of 'OWCA Files' is here! ROLL IT!**

PERRY THE PLATYPUS

HARRY THE HYENA

KAREN THE CAT

MAGGIE THE MACAW

HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ...HEINZ THE OCELOT

C'mon!

Major Monogram: These are the stories of the agents of the OWCA. These are...THE OWCA FILES!

We got animal agents wearing brown fedoras!

If you're a villain, then you can't ignore us!

Your evil plan is gonna fall before us!

And we'll explain it better when we get to the chorus!

'Cause if you find yourself hangin' out on a limb

And your chances of survival are increasingly slim

All the odds are stacked against you

And your prospects are grim...

Call THE ORGANIZATION WITHOUT A COOL ACRONYM

It's the OWCA FILES!

Yeah! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

C'mon! C'mon! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES! (The OWCA Files!)

OWCA!

The OWCA Files

Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh

'CAN IT, DAVID!'

We pick things up at the Freeway Frenzy training exercise. When the group of new agents...and Agent P...once again misstep on the exercise, Carl picks them up from the machine. All except for one, that is.

"I forgot Karen the Cat again, didn't I?", Carl asked.

"Rawk, missing Karen! Missing Karen!", Maggie the Macaw chirped as she flew in to pick up Karen the Cat.

"Thank you, Maggie.", Carl commended. "We'll try this again a little later. Right now, Major Monogram is requesting you in his office, says it's a matter of top security.", he explained.

"I guess everything's a matter of top security for Major Monogram, huh, Perry the Platypus?", Doof asked. Perry shrugged as they made their way to Monogram's office. He never knew how to read his commanding officer. The team soon made their way to Monogram's office...

"Have a seat, team.", Monogram told the agents. "I have a big mission for you...", he started.

"Wait a second, Major. Isn't this top security?", Doof asked.

"That's right, Heinz.", Monogram confirmed.

"Well, shouldn't we use the Cone of Silence?" ('Get Smart' reference (hey, OWCA's a spy agency, so it's justified))

"The Cone of Silence?"

"That's right, sir."

"Alright, Heinz.", Monogram sighed as he pushed the button on his intercom. "Carl?"

"Yes, sir?", Carl asked over the intercom.

"Activate the Cone of Silence."

"Right away, sir.", Carl confirmed as a large cone was projected in Monogram's office. Then, Monogram began his briefing. "The evil Dr. Bringdown has been researching dragons, manticores and other mythical creatures. We don't know what he's planning, but we know it can't be good. Find out what Bringdown is up to and put a stop to it."

"That's it?", Doof asked.

"That's it, Heinz."

"Well, we didn't need the Cone of Silence for that."

"I tried to tell you, Heinz!", Monogram reprimanded. "Carl, deactivate the Cone of Silence.", he said over the intercom.

"Yes, sir.", Carl confirmed. The cone was then removed from Monogram's office.

"Good luck, team."

Perry, Doof and their team proceeded to their rocket cars, en route to the outskirts of Danville, where Dr. Bringdown kept his lair, in the hopes of stopping his plan. However, when they got there, Bringdown was nowhere in sight. That's when Perry got a call from Monogram.

"Agent P? Agent P? Good thing you still have your watch communicator!", he began. "There's one thing I forgot to tell you...Bringdown has another lair. It's at the Slushy Dog headquarters in downtown Danville. You'll need to disguise yourselves as employees to gain access. You'll find your standard issue disguises in your backpacks.", Monogram explained. "Good luck, team.", he said as he signed off.

"Well, back to downtown Danville.", Doof said in defeat. "Come on, back to the rocket cars!", he shouted.

They would reach Slushy Dog headquarters in no time at all, where Perry would go into his 'pet mode' and meet a friend of his owners, Phineas and Ferb...Slushy Dog's top employee, Jeremy Johnson.

"Aw! Hey, Perry!", Jeremy gushed as he picked up the platypus, petting him. "Long time, no see! How've you been?"

"Krrrr...", Perry chittered.

"Good boy, Perry.", Jeremy said.

"What? Is every platypus named Perry?", Heinz asked.

"In a perfect world...yes.", Jeremy explained. "Now, Heinz, is it? Heinz, there's a lot of work to be done. I'll check in with you regularly, just to see how you're doing. Alright?", Jeremy asked.

"Yes, sir!", Heinz exclaimed as Jeremy walked off. The team then formed a huddle. "Alright, guys. We're in. Here's the plan. Maggie, you head the search for Bringdown from the air. Perry, you lead the ground attack with Harry and Karen. I'll say here and do whatever Mr. Johnson tells me to do to keep up our cover. Radio me when you find the lair.", Heinz briefed his teammates as they broke the huddle. Maggie took to the skies while Karen, Harry and Perry led the ground assault. Being the best OWCA agent, Perry was able to lead his team to the lair first. He then radioed Heinz..."Krrrr..."

Meanwhile, back with Doof...

"Krrr...", Perry radioed in.

'That's the signal.', Doof thought. "Going on break, Mr. Johnson!", He called to Jeremy.

"Alright, Heinz!", Jeremy called back as Doof left to find his teammates. Doof then went into his agent mode and rushed towards the lair, which was at the back of the headquarters. "So this is it, huh?"

"Rawk, evil lair!", Maggie tweeted.

"Krrr...", Perry confirmed.

"On 3, we break down this door. 1, 2, 3!", Heinz said as they broke down the door, revealing Dr. Bringdown and his latest invention.

"Heinz? Heinz Doofenshmirtz? You're with OWCA now?", Dr. Bringdown asked.

"Oh, can it, David!", Heinz exclaimed.

"Enough of this! Behold...my MYTHICAL CREATURE-INIZER! This will transform me into any mythical creature of my choosing! Then, I will rampage and take over the world!", Dr. Bringdown explained.

"Stop being such a bring down, David! Team, you know what to do!", Heinz commanded. Perry, Maggie, Harry and Karen nodded in agreement as they charged at Dr. Bringdown to attack him, but Doof's bumbling caused them to tackle each other instead.

"A valiant effort, OWCA Agents...but you are too late! Soon, I'll be the most powerful being in the world!", Dr. Bringdown exclaimed as Karen the Cat walked her way to the device. "Oh, don't tell me I forgot the cat.", Bringdown sighed as Karen found the self-destruct button and pushed it, destroying the device. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, AGENTS OF OWCA!"

"Another day...another villain defeated.", Doof said. "Come on, let's head home."

Back at OWCA...

"Another successful mission! Nicely done, team! We won't be hearing from Bringdown for quite a while.", Monogram commended.

"Thank you, sir.", Doof said to his new commanding officer.

"Now, how about we try Freeway Frenzy again?", Carl asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, Carl.', Doof said to Carl. "Let's roll, team!"

"Krrr...", Perry chittered as they made their way to Freeway Frenzy...again.

It's the OWCA FILES!

Yeah! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

C'mon! C'mon! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES! (The OWCA Files!)

OWCA!

 **That was Episode 2, everyone! Another villain goes down and Candace's boyfriend, Jeremy, makes a cameo appearance! I do have an OWCA origin special planned as the season finale...but right now, episode 3 will have them facing off against Dr. Bloodpudding! STAY TUNED!**


	3. Bloody Pudding

**The 3rd episode of 'OWCA Files' is here at last! Let's roll!**

PERRY THE PLATYPUS

HARRY THE HYENA

KAREN THE CAT

MAGGIE THE MACAW

HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ...HEINZ THE OCELOT

C'mon!

Major Monogram: These are the stories of the agents of the OWCA. These are...THE OWCA FILES!

We got animal agents wearing brown fedoras!

If you're a villain, then you can't ignore us!

Your evil plan is gonna fall before us!

And we'll explain it better when we get to the chorus!

'Cause if you find yourself hangin' out on a limb

And your chances of survival are increasingly slim

All the odds are stacked against you

And your prospects are grim...

Call THE ORGANIZATION WITHOUT A COOL ACRONYM

It's the OWCA FILES!

Yeah! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

C'mon! C'mon! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES! (The OWCA Files!)

OWCA!

The OWCA Files

Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh

'BLOODY PUDDING'

We had come to the end of another school day at Danville Jr./Sr. High School. Students have been let out for the day and Doofenshmirtz was finished preparing his lesson plans for his next science class (NOTE: I think being a science teacher is his cover). Then, his commanding officer, Major Monogram, pages him.

"Heinz...come in, Heinz!", Major Monogram calls in.

Doofenshmirtz picks up his communication watch and presses the side button.

"Heinz the Ocelot here. What's the situation, Major?", Doofenshmirtz asks.

"We've got an urgent situation with one of your former LOVEMUFFIN cohorts. Head to my office at OWCA HQ and meet up with your team at once. Agent P is already en route and will pick you up at your present location.", Monogram explained.

"10-4. Thank you, Major.", Doof confirmed as he turned off his communicator and Agent P picked him up to take him and the team to OWCA. Once the team arrives at OWCA Headquarters, Perry, Heinz, Maggie, Harry and Karen find their way to Monogram's office, where they'll be briefed on their upcoming mission.

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice, team. Please sit down.", Monogram begins as the team takes their seats. "Now, this is a matter of global security..."

"...then shouldn't we use the Cone of Silence?", Doofenshmirtz asks.

"Heinz, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times...we don't need that thing! Besides, it doesn't work!", Monogram explained.

"Rawk, our fault, Major.", Maggie chirped.

"Maggie's right. It's our fault that thing doesn't work. We should've bought it from the federal government!", Doof exclaimed.

"That was 8 years ago, Heinz. Besides, there was talk at the time that they might go out of business.", Monogram told Doof.

"Well...I insist that we use it.", Doofenshmirtz said.

Monogram sighed. "Alright, Heinz.", he said as he pushed a button on his desk, which projected a holographic cone in his office. Then, he began his briefing. "Dr. Bloodpudding has recently bought one of your previous -inators, Heinz. It's your Ultimate Evil-inator. Security footage from earlier today shows him firing his new machine directly at OWCA, turning a majority of our agents evil. Perry and the rest of the team were safe because their quarters were on lockdown. You were safe because you were in class at the time. Now, we need you and your team to go down to Bloodpudding's lair in Texas, tear down the Ultimate Evil-inator and free OWCA!", Monogram explained as he turned off the Cone of Silence. "Good luck, team.", he saluted.

"Quick! To the OWCA Cycle!", Heinz declared. Carl whispered to Monogram as Doof and his team made their exit.

"Oh...they weren't supposed to know about that?", Monogram asked.

"No, sir.", Carl said.

Meanwhile, en route to Houston, Texas...

"Somehow, I get the feeling we weren't supposed to know about this, Perry the Platypus.", Doof told his former nemesis.

"Krrrrr...", Perry chittered in agreement.

"There it is! I see Bloodpudding's lair!", Doof exclaimed.

"Rawk! Evil scientist ho!", Karen chirped.

"Hold on, everyone! We're coming down!", Doof exclaimed as he brought the OWCA Cycle out of flight mode and into Land Mode, parking it near Bloodpudding's lair. "Huh...nice parking he's got here.", he commented. "Alright...standard OWCA evil lair infiltration tactics?", he asked.

"Krrr...", Perry confirmed.

"Rawk! Agreed!", Karen chirped and Harry laughed.

Step One: Diversion...

Meanwhile, at Bloodpudding's lair...

"My tripwire security system appears to be malfunctioning.", Dr. Bloodpudding analyzes. "Better see what I can do about it."

Step Two: Immobilization...

Bloodpudding is zapped by the electrical circuitry of his security system...

"This may take a while", He says to himself.

Step Three: Infiltration.

Perry, Doof, Karen, Harry and Maggie slip by Bloodpudding's defenses and enter the lair, taking evil scientist by surprise.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! And Dr. Doofenshmirtz?!", Dr. Bloodpudding exclaims. "Who would've thought you'd be teaming up?", he asks as he pushes a button, trapping the team in a cage. "Now that you're all locked up...BEHOLD! MY ULTIMATE EVIL-INATOR! With this device, I can turn anyone evil...even myself! I'll be the most evil villain in the world!", he exclaimed. Unknown to him, Doof had fashioned a super laser beam out of one of Vanessa's hair dryers to allow him and his team to break free of Bloodpudding's trap. Perry looks at Doof with a disappointed look on his face.

"What? I do this all the time! Vanessa doesn't catch on because I always replace the hair dryer I use with an exact copy.", Doof explains. "Now, come on...we've got a scientist to stop!", Doof says as they begin the assault. Perry, as per usual, was among the best. Harry, Maggie and Karen were improving as well. But Doof, on the other hand...was a klutz, unable to even get to the -inator. With Bloodpudding down for the count and the -inator still intact, Bloodpudding soon realized something.

"Great...I forgot the cat.", Bloodpudding says as Karen karate chops the self-destruct button, destroying the device. "CURSE YOU, AGENTS OF OWCA!"

Meanwhile, back at OWCA...All the agents returned to normal!

"Great googly moogly! Carl, Agent P's team did it once again!", Monogram exclaimed.

"I told you he'd make a great leader, sir.", Carl told Monogram.

It's the OWCA FILES!

Yeah! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

C'mon! C'mon! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES!

The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! (The OWCA Files!)

IT'S THE OWCA FILES! (The OWCA Files!)

OWCA!

 **3 episodes in the books! Episode 4 will have...DOOFENSHMIRTZ FAMILY REUNION! Plus, the return of THE REGURGITATOR! Stay tuned, Agents!**


End file.
